


【1929】Almost Lover

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Summary: 你有过很喜欢却没在一起的人吗？
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz





	【1929】Almost Lover

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇为《Lost Lover》的姐妹骗，建议结合阅读

“你有过很喜欢却没在一起的人吗？”

面前的记者突然抛出一个比较尖锐的问题。其实对于布兰特来说应付这种问题很容易，随便说个答案糊弄过去就好了，不会有人真的闲得难受去扒他的恋爱史的。

但是记者的问题还是让他一瞬间有点恍惚，某个人的面孔不知为何突然出现在了脑海里，随即他笑了，“我想是有的。”

回答了剩下的几个问题记者就离开了，布兰特瘫在工作室的沙发上无聊地划拉着手机，思考了一下给编辑罗伊斯发了条消息，“采访结束了，没有别的事的话我就直接回家了。”

开车回家的路上布兰特的脑海里涌出了很多记忆的片段，一帧帧都那么清晰。有些人呐，你根本没动过把他深埋于心底不和别人轻易提起的心思，随便一点小事都能让你一下子落入和那个人的故事里。

初见哈弗茨是在社团纳新后的第一次活动上。有些人本就是会发光的，只肖一眼，就足够被吸引了。布兰特到现在都记得第一次见到哈弗茨时的穿着，黑色的T恤，白色的校服长裤，明明是很普通的式样，穿在他身上却挺好看。

因为并不是同班同学，为数不多的联结只是同在一个社团里罢了，所以他们并没有什么相处的机会。对于精力旺盛的高中生来说，那时的布兰特并没有把哈弗茨太放在心上，就是觉得那个人挺特别的。他自己也是多年以后恍然发现，自己居然把这些细节记得那么清楚。不过，那都是后话了。

相熟的契机是他们两个人都参加了一次活动会议，两个人的席位立场对立，场上场下少不了针锋相对。布兰特当时只觉得这个人真难搞，他怎么就不懂得适当的妥协才能达成合作呢。

活动结束后，哈弗茨找到布兰特希望他给自己的席位代表牌签名留念。布兰特一愣，也把自己的代表牌递给了他。

“这两天总和你作对了，不好意思了，不过是因为立场所致嘛。希望下次我们能成为搭档。”哈弗茨拿着代表牌笑得真诚，布兰特见状也笑得灿烂。

这次会议之后两个人交换了联系方式，但他们很少聊天，不过社团活动他们都再没缺席过。

一天回家后，布兰特收到了哈弗茨的短信，“有没有安全到家啊？”

布兰特狐疑地确认着号码，是哈弗茨的号码啊。上条短信还是几周前关于社团的，他犹豫着回复了，“你没发错人吧？”

他很快收到了回复，“啊不好意思我发错了。”

莫名其妙，布兰特把手机扔到了一边，可是这时候短信提示音又响了。“骗你的，就是发给你的，干嘛这么没自信。”

“你才没自信！”

男孩子之间的吵嘴由此开始，自此以后两个人就经常聊聊天，吐槽老师，吐槽作业。

打开家门时布兰特接到了罗伊斯的电话，好在门是密码锁，布兰特用不着歪着脖子翻钥匙，“后天要定稿，还有新书的写作大纲月底时要交，你可别拖到就剩几天再开始动笔。”

是是是是是的应付让电话那面的编辑止住了嘱咐，换好拖鞋布兰特直接去了书房，理论上他没有一回家就工作的习惯，但是今天不一样。

打开电脑，新建了一个空白的文档，他开始在键盘上敲击了起来，但是很快他停了下来，想了想又把文档关了。

高中生活说快也快，转眼间就到了高三，平时他们偶尔一起去打打球，碰上社团聚餐就和大家一起热闹热闹。遗憾的是直到高三，两个人成为搭档的愿望都还没能实现。

布兰特问过哈弗茨关于未来的打算，哈弗茨说以后想成为飞行员，布兰特说以后打算学法律。

后来，哈弗茨因为没有通过飞行员的体检，转而去了空军工程大学学习，布兰特则如愿考上了柏林自由大学学习法学。

高三结束后的那个暑假自然是无忧无虑的，拿到录取通知书以后哈弗茨约布兰特去毕业旅行。

布兰特提出不如就去哈茨山，距离北威州也不远。哈弗茨笑他是不是这么大了还对女巫的传说念念不忘。

是的，位于哈茨山脚下的戈斯拉尔小镇被称为女巫镇，而哈茨山也是歌德笔下幽灵出没的地方。布兰特也没否认，只是在心里暗暗回答，不是啊，就是觉得哈茨山和你的名字好像。

镇子不大，适合徒步旅行，布兰特和哈弗茨在镇子上订好了旅店住了下来，他们计划在这里待上一周。旅店是一位老奶奶开的，她告诉他们，每到晚上，市集广场的喷泉夜景非常好看。

吃过晚饭的布兰特和哈弗茨一路溜溜哒哒来到了市集广场，可是喷泉现在还没开始。

广场上不乏有几对情侣，布兰特去买了杯咖啡，背对着喷泉和哈弗茨有一搭没一搭地聊着。突然音乐响起，布兰特吓了一跳，差点把咖啡泼了自己一身，哈弗茨见故握紧他的手，拽了他一把。

传闻手拉手着看完喷泉夜景的情侣是可以白头到老的。不过旅店的老奶奶并没有告诉他们就是了。而且，他们也并不是情侣。

在镇子上玩了三天，他们终于准备去登哈茨山了。他们选择了一个多云的下午出发，不算太热。刚开始他们俩还一路上说说笑笑，但是慢慢的布兰特觉得有点累了，开始喘着粗气。

好巧不巧的是，乌云开始密布，没过多会就下起了雨来，好在他们有带着雨衣。但是布兰特不喜欢戴上雨衣的帽子，没一会他的一头金毛就被打湿了。

“你这发际线很危险不适合学法学啊。”哈弗茨边走边试图给布兰特擦干头发上的水，末了还是给他扣上了帽子。

布兰特是不喜欢，但也没有反抗，乖乖任他去了。雨势不大，淅淅沥沥的，但也不见停。

布兰特越走越累，但是很不巧，由于他们是下午才开始上山的，这会缆车已经停运了。

“好啦，没有很远啦，我们已经爬了三分之二了。”说着哈弗茨向他伸出了手，布兰特撇撇嘴还是把自己的手递给了他。哈弗茨就牵着布兰特继续往山上走。

哈弗茨的手心潮湿又温暖，布兰特看着他的背影有一瞬间的失神。

等他们到达布罗肯峰时，已经是晚上了，哈弗茨示意布兰特抬头，入目满是璀璨星辰。

“真可惜，没有看到幽灵和魔鬼。”哈弗茨有点遗憾地感慨道。

“你几岁了还信这种骗小孩子的故事。”

“不是你想来看女巫的吗？”哈弗茨觉得有点冤枉。

“闭嘴啦。”布兰特才不会告诉他他当时内心所想的是什么。

他们在山顶上订了小木屋，准备第二天一早起来看日出。哈弗茨是真的累了，躺下就睡着了。布兰特一个人借着月光望着窗外出神，一会也睡着了。

早上雨还没有停，所以他们并没有看到日出。这也是布兰特后来每每想起都觉得遗憾的地方。

关上了文档布兰特并没有离开书房，他就坐在电脑前沉思着什么，想了想打开了一部电影，但是没看几分钟又觉得莫名的烦躁，认命地又打开文档继续写作。

旅行结束以后暑假也临近尾声，对于两位少年而言也到了真正意义上要离别的时候。先开学的是布兰特，他去柏林前一天晚上哈弗茨约了他吃晚饭。饭后，布兰特没有马上回家，他们从餐厅出来就沿着小路并排沉默地走着。

在布兰特又看了一眼手机上的时间，哈弗茨停了下来，给了布兰特一个拥抱，他在耳边嘱咐着他在柏林要照顾好自己。

布兰特一愣，随即也回抱住他，拍着他的背说，明明你比我小几个月，少把我当小孩子看。

新奇忙碌的大学生活并没有降低他们两个人聊天的频率，他们几乎每天都会聊天。布兰特的室友开始还以为他交了个异地恋的小女朋友。不是的，布兰特很认真地解释道。

时间转眼来到了寒假，哈弗茨的假期比布兰特的要短上不少。布兰特在家待了半个月，哈弗茨才放假回家。

哈弗茨回来那天，布兰特和以前高中时社团里的同学去聚餐了，期间哈弗茨还问了布兰特在哪家店吃饭，自己可以开车送他回家。我现在可是有了驾照的人呢，笑嘻嘻的表情看上去有点欠揍。

布兰特把地址发了过去，没多一会他就过来了，反正都是认识的人，就又点了些吃的接着聊。

不知是谁提起了大学有没有找到女朋友这个话头，哈弗茨笑着躲开话题说现在没有找女朋友的打算，他这话是笑着对布兰特说的。

“听他吹吧，就他们那学校男女比例那么失衡，他倒是想找女朋友。”布兰特不客气地戳穿哈弗茨。 

聚餐结束后，哈弗茨开车送布兰特回家，“以后我这副驾驶就是你的了。作为报答你得给我看导航。”

布兰特系好安全带，“拉倒吧你，回我家的路你还不认识。”

是啊，怎么可能不认识呢，是烂熟于心啊。

不知不觉已经很晚了，先提出抗议的是布兰特的胃，他揉了揉自己的小肚子，看了一眼时间发现真的很晚了，但还是又不想停笔，索性去厨房随便翻了点吃的充饥。

那是大三那年暑假，因为学业的繁忙，他们两个的聊天频率比起刚上大一时降低了很多。

“我觉得在社交平台上公开前，单独告诉你会更礼貌一点。我恋爱了哦。”

布兰特看着手机的消息提醒，只觉得内心一阵翻涌，整个人烦躁得厉害。他把这一切归咎于天气太热了。

迟疑了几分钟他回复了消息，“恭喜你啊bro”

“谢谢，等有机会带你见见她，一起吃个饭。”

再打开哈弗茨的社交主页，最新的一条是他牵着一个女孩手的背影。

不知道为什么他一下子就想到了在哈茨山，哈弗茨牵着他的手，拉着他爬到布罗肯峰。可惜当时没能留下那么一张照片。可是真的说起来，值得可惜的又不单单只有这一件事。

后来有一天，哈弗茨给布兰特打电话，说自己在他家楼下，带他去吃饭。

布兰特随便套了件T恤就出门了，下楼看见哈弗茨的车，习惯性地拉开副驾驶的门坐了上去，却发现后排坐了一个女孩子，看上去应该是哈弗茨的女朋友。

“不是我说你可真行，哪有让自己女朋友坐在后排的啊。”布兰特对女孩笑笑，替她控诉哈弗茨的恶劣行为。

“都说了你坐副驾驶是要帮我看导航的，废话真多。”

布兰特嘟嘟囔囔地打开手机地图，“明明那家店我们之前去过的。”

后来的后来，哈弗茨和布兰特还是保持着联系，但是频率大大降低了。每个假期他们都会一起吃个饭，喝个酒，打打游戏。

布兰特也因为在大学里写作小有名气，毕业以后干脆签了出版社写书养活自己。

哈弗茨毕业以后回到勒沃库森继续在军队里工作。

罗伊斯来到布兰特家的时候，布兰特还在蒙头大睡，不知道又写稿子写到了几点，罗伊斯无奈地摇摇头。也不把文件发给我，还得我亲自上门。

书房的电脑并没有关，桌面上有一个名叫《Almost Lover》的文档，想来应该是这个了。

布兰特听见动静迷迷糊糊地起来，看见罗伊斯正在电脑前看稿子，突然就清醒了。

“我们不是说好给《与背叛有关》写一部现代的姊妹篇吗？为什么突然变成了校园文学？”罗伊斯看着文档的表情越来越严肃。

“那是因为你找错了，《与爱情无关》在D盘里，这只是我随便写来玩玩的。”

“不过我觉得这篇拿去出版效果应该也会很好，也算是拓宽了你的文风。”

布兰特上前关掉了文档，“不可以，不可以发表出版。”

罗伊斯被布兰特突如其来的动作搞得更加迷惑，“为什么啊？”

布兰特认真地回答道，“因为这是我自己的故事。它只属于我。”

可是他，不只属于我。

故事的最后布兰特这样写道：

Almost是一个无限接近于Yes的词，却还是改变不了其No的本质。

可是，从前同你促膝把酒倾通宵，我有痛快过，我想你也有。


End file.
